


【盾冬】女杀手和黑人男主.AVI

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Video, Rape Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 梗来自群聊天





	

——“两年前我看过一个电影，一个女杀手把黑人男主的车炸了，然后男主挖地洞跑了，之前看到这里有事就关掉了，现在又想找出来回味一下，有人能帮我找到这部片吗？感激不尽。

补充：那个女杀手戴着面具，身段很风骚。”

美国队长正在浏览4CHAN，这个新世纪里总有那么多新奇玩意等着他去探索，而且每天都在变得更多。他不太喜欢匿名论坛，这里大多数的用户似乎都因为暂时脱离了社会性变得过于真实而肆无忌惮。但很多时候，这里可以看到一些令人意想不到的东西。

——“哥们，你说的是这个视频吧。视频链接  


你确定这是女的？？？”

美国队长犹豫了一下，点开了那个链接。

是一小段街头实拍，拍摄者的手机晃动得厉害，但在那个熟悉的身影出现的第一秒他还是立即就认了出来，关上视频并且捂住了头。

——“这不是神盾局的那个视频吗？那个什么，纽约之战？”

——“你傻了哥们，纽约之战是打外星人的，这个是冬兵。”

——“女杀手哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈d=====(￣▽￣*)b”

——“冬兵不是上次炸了联合国的那个吗，九头蛇特工，詹姆斯什么的来着？”

——“詹姆斯邦德”

——“(￣_,￣ )(￣_,￣ )(￣_,￣ )”

——“我知道，主楼你想说的是这个吧。女杀手和黑人男主.AVI 这个片据说就是神盾视频流出来之后拍的。”

——“wowowow~~~~~！感谢大大发片！”

——“‘引用链接’大大好人一生平安！”

——“‘引用链接’果然好风骚！好人一生平安！”

史蒂夫拖动着滚动条往下看了一眼，接下来的回复都淹没在一片对好人的赞颂声中，他又将进度条拖回来，这次多犹豫了几秒，还是点开了第二个链接。

显然，这是一部色情视频（只有色情视频的链接会在匿名论坛上获得全体用户的一致颂扬，但美国队长会认为这是人性值得信任的象征，赞美人性），并且它是一部非常低劣的跟风之作，美国队长只看了二十分钟就做出了这样的评价。

视频一开头，就是一个穿着将全身所有重点部位都暴露在外，与其说是仿制的皮革作战服不如说是SM情趣装更为合适的衣服的女杀手，带着黑色的面具，踩着五英寸的高跟鞋，拿着一把道具枪摇曳生姿地走在马路中间。白花花的乳房和大腿在屏幕上弹跳着，但在史蒂夫看来，这女演员唯一值得称道的地方是微卷的棕色半长发。她走到道具车旁，俯下身来查看里面的目标，却只看到一个地洞。

当然啦，并不是秃头的黑人男主就藏身在地洞里面，当女杀手没有找到目标，失望地背过身去时他就从里面跳了出来，用手上的电棒猛击女杀手的下体，直到她娇喘着跪倒在地。然后他们就在马路中间疯狂做爱起来。

史蒂夫面无表情地坚持了二十分钟，在发现接下来的内容只是他们换着不同的姿势做爱之后失望地关闭了视频。

真是糟糕。

所以……是不是在“暗网”（这也是他在新世纪里学到的新词汇）的某个角落里，也会有“女杀手和金发大胸肌肉男在天空母舰上.AVI”呢……

史蒂夫摇了摇头，控制住自己去搜索的欲望。他一点也不想看别人带上棕色假发和铁手套就扮成巴基的样子（内战事件之后这种视频再次流行了起来），巴基比他们加起来都要可爱得多。

这让他突然十分渴望亲吻巴基。

巴基，此时此刻正睡在他们的卧室里面，嗜睡也许是长期冰冻留下的后遗症之一，他总是晚上九点左右就上床，在史蒂夫上网浏览晚间新闻的时候先小睡一会。他陷在宽大的床和柔软的被子里面，把自己缩成一团，只露出头顶小小的，棕色的发卷。史蒂夫安静地站在床边看了他一会，然后钻进被子里。他从身后抱住了巴基，手掌轻柔而完满地覆盖着他的腰身，揉搓起来。

“……史蒂夫……？”

巴基睡意朦胧地醒了过来，含含糊糊的声音轻喊着他的名字。史蒂夫亲吻他埋在被窝里面的红红的耳朵，手臂从他双腿中间伸过去，手掌把玩着会阴处娇嫩的皮肤、一点点的紧缩穴口和软绵绵的阴囊。巴基蜷曲的双腿分开了，腰部扭动了一下，把屁股往史蒂夫的手指上送了送。

“嗯……”

他轻轻地哼了一声，史蒂夫的拇指按在他的穴口处来回打转，刻意地提供着压迫感却并没有往里面顶。巴基想要他进来，临睡前的温柔性爱就跟暖烘烘的被窝一样舒服。他主动地放松了肌肉，扭动着屁股将史蒂夫的手指含了进去。

湿润的黏膜和紧致的肉包裹住他的手指，含着他一点一点地往里面吞。史蒂夫整个人往巴基身上靠过去，巴基扭过头，将脸埋进枕头里，柔顺地露出一段干净无暇的白皙后颈。史蒂夫轻舔着他的脖子，将整只手掌都放在他臀缝间揉弄那结实丰满的屁股。巴基一边低哼一边顺着他的节奏扭动着，史蒂夫的体温覆盖在他上面，热乎乎的，他很想要他进来。

只是史蒂夫的一根手指而已，甚至无法按摩到巴基的敏感点，却很快就把他里面和外面都玩湿了。背后的热度和身体里面想要的空虚让他弓起了背，从被按揉着的尾椎到小腹都麻酥酥的发痒，硬了起来的阴茎顶端胡乱地磨蹭着床单，他已经被准备好了。

“史蒂夫……”他再一次轻轻地叫唤了他的名字，示意他可以进来了，然后那只手却突然地撤了出去。

巴基转过头，难掩失望之色地看向他。“不继续了吗？……”

史蒂夫已经从床上爬了起来，扯出一张纸巾来擦手。他没脱掉衣服，看上去是随时都会出门的样子。

“……再多玩一会……”巴基重新把自己埋进被子里，含含糊糊地呜咽着。

“今天晚上我们玩点其他的怎么样？”

史蒂夫戴上了手套，他回过头来期待地望着巴基。

 

他们两个人依偎在沙发里面，看一部史蒂夫从网上弄来的色情视频——为什么不是床上？因为现在两个人都穿着全套的战斗服。

“美国队长也看色情视频？”

巴基穿着冬兵制服躺在他的怀里，戳戳史蒂夫的脸，他戴着面罩，声音有些发闷。身上的全套凶器小配件硬邦邦的，硌得史蒂夫胸膛生疼，一动，匕首和枪套就在他身上撞一下。

“我也觉得这不太好。”史蒂夫面不改色地说。“现在你发现了这个人的真面目，怎么办？你想惩罚他吗？”

“他还喜欢冬兵play。”巴基从史蒂夫怀里撑了起来，目光从略高于他的地方俯视下来，那双漂亮的绿眼睛里满是情欲的水光。史蒂夫笑了起来。

“可怕吗？”他问，声音急促，有一点粗糙。

“……我不怕他。”

巴基毅然地说，一只手抓住了美国队长的制服领子就把他往地上拖。

“嘿！”史蒂夫大叫一声，反抗起来，他的反抗很认真，抓着巴基的手腕把他往下一带，摔到地上之后就扑了上去，两个人瞬间换了位置，他骑在巴基的腰上。

巴基还有一点犹豫，他还没想好要不要认真地和史蒂夫“对打”。然而史蒂夫带着手套的有力手掌已经握上了他的咽喉，蓝眼睛里满是兴奋的光。他把握着巴基的下颌强迫他向上仰头，黑色的面罩在雪白下巴上勾勒出流畅的曲线。“所以就打算强奸吗，你这混蛋。”巴基气喘吁吁地叫起来，抬起膝盖往上使力，同时拔出了腰间的匕首，反手朝男人撞过去。

这反应显然正是史蒂夫想要的，他横掌打落巴基手上的匕首，整个人扑上去用体重强行压制他的挣扎，巴基的手和脚都在他身下扭动着，反抗的力量沉闷地击打在他的制服上，史蒂夫按着他，狠狠地亲上去，用嘴唇掀开了他的面罩。

面罩下面那张脸憋得气鼓鼓的，暴露在空气中的红润嘴唇湿漉漉的闪着水光，像是在引诱着人亲上来。巴基瞪着眼睛看他，那样子性感极了。

史蒂夫看得有点呆住了。

所以你到底是想强奸呢，还是不要强奸呢？

史蒂夫愣了一下，几秒钟吧，直到巴基又一次不情愿地开始反抗起来。这次他换上了金属的拳头，使劲地敲打着史蒂夫的胸口。

快点行不行？

好，马上就好。史蒂夫讪笑了一下，幸而带着头套。他立即又凶狠起来，按着巴基的脖子开始徒手撕他的战斗服。

“我要放弃抵抗了。”巴基无奈地说着。“你一点也不凶。”从黑色的皮革下面露出他白皙的，汗湿了的胸膛和已经挺立起来的乳头。他的脚还在不死心地蹬着在他胸口啃咬起来的男人。“你下次就不能先撕裤子吗？”

史蒂夫的动作呆滞了一下，然后从善如流地埋头下去，立即就传来了皮革和厚织布的撕裂声。


End file.
